Der WLAN-Geist
Der WLAN-Geist ist die dreizehnte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Ein Geist beginnt Menschen durch verschiedene elektronische Geräte zu töten. Sam und Dean finden heraus wer getötet wurde und warum der Geist Rache an einer Gruppe von College-Studenten sucht, aber was sie nicht herausfinden können, ist, wie er es macht. Nach drei Toten müssen die Brüder den Geist stoppen, bevor er sein nächstes Opfer tötet. Handlung Ein Pärchen fährt mit dem Auto und lässt sich von einem Navigationsgerät zu einem Restaurant führen. Obwohl die Route den beiden komisch vorkommt, folgen sie ihr weiter. Die Frau, Janet, will die Klimaanlage ausschalten, aber sie ist gar nicht angeschalten. Dann kommen die beiden an einer gesperrten Brücke an. Dort sagt das Navigationsgerät zu Janet, dass sie aussteigen soll. Ihr gelingt es auszusteigen, aber bevor der Mann, Billy, aussteigen kann, werden die Türen verschlossen. Anschließend fährt das Auto alleine los und es fährt zusammen mit dem Mann in den Fluss. Dean und Sam sind gerade im Bunker, wo Sam Dean mitteilt, dass Castiel bald Kain finden wird, den sie dazu bringen wollen, ihnen zu sagen, wie man das Mal los wird. Doch Dean glaubt nicht daran, dass Kain ihnen helfen kann und wird. Dann erzählt er Sam über einen Fall: Ein Auto ist selbstständig in einen Fluss gefahren. Als die Brüder in Spencer, Iowa, ankommen, gehen sie zur Uni, um dort Janet zu befragen. Sie meint, der Wagen wäre lebendig gewesen, da es im Auto trotz ausgeschaltener Klimaanlage kalt war, das Radio verrückt spielt und Triny, ihr Navigationssystem nicht funktioniert hat. Außerdem meint er, dass Billy Streit mit seinem toten Bruder Joey hatte, der in Afghanistan an einer Sprengfalle starb und ihm der Truck gehörte. Sam und Dean brechen auf den Schrottplatz ein, wo sie den Wagen mit Ektoplasma finden. Dann salzen und verbrennen sie das Auto, um somit Joeys Geist zu vernichten. Delilah ist zusammen mit Juliein einem Zimmer. Sie muss jedoch gehen, um für eine Klausur zu lernen. Julie geht daraufhin an das Handy und macht einige Selfies. Dann erhält sie auf dem Computer eine Chatanfrage, der ihr sagt, dass er von "810" weiß und sie dafür bezahlen wird. Auch als sie den Verlauf löscht, den Computer abschaltet oder den Stecker zieht erscheint das Fenster immer wieder. Daraufhin will sie fliehen, sie wird aber in ihrem Zimmer eingesperrt und von einem Kabel erwürgt. Die Winchesters kommen um das Haus zu durchsuchen. Dean geht mit dem EMF-Meter an den Computer, wo es beginnt auszuschlagen, woraufhin Dean meint, es könnte der gleiche Geist sein, da beide mit einer Maschine begangen wurde. Dann befragen sie die Mitbewohnerin Delilah über die Vorfälle. Sie sagt ihnen, dass Billy Präsident einer Verbindung gewesen sei, aber sie Joey nicht kennen würde. Außerdem meint sie, dass Julie keine Feinde gehabt hätte. Die Winchesters essen im College, wovon Dean begeistert ist. Sam meint, dass er ihn Julies gesamten Chatverläufen nichts wichtiges gefunden hat und jetzt ihre gelöschten Verläufe ansehen will. Dort finden sie den gelöschten Verlauf, sie wissen jedoch nicht was 810 bedeuten könnte. Sie finden jedoch heraus, dass der Account, der es geschrieben hat, gehackt wurde, da er zu einem kleinen Mädchen gehört. Sam und Dean prüfen zu Beginn alle Adressen, die 810 enthalten. Beim ersten folgen sie einer Frau, Corey Silver, die zu einem Mast geht und dort Blumen einsammelt. Die Frau erzählt den Brüdern, dass ihr Mann dort vor einigen Monaten an einem Autounfall gestorben sei. Als sie Corey fragen, wer die Blumen dort lässt, meint sie es sei eine Studentin mit langen roten Haaren. Dean ruft Delilah an und sagt ihr sie soll sich sobald als möglich melden. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sam herausgefunden, dass Andrew Silver bei einem Unfall getötet wurde, bei dem sein Auto Feuer fing. Die Brüder finden keinen Zusammenhang mit dem ersten Mord und bemerken, dass Andrew eingeäschert wurde. Delilah redet mit Kyle darüber, dass das FBI (Dean und Sam) angerufen haben und sie alles wissen. Sie meint sie sollen einfach alles erzählen, aber Kyle meint, dass wäre keine gute Idee. Außerdem meint Delilah, dass sie verflucht wären, aber Kyle wiederholt nochmal, dass sie niemandem etwas sagen soll, woraufhin sie geht. Er beginnt zu chatten, aber es klopft an der Tür. Als er sieht, dass keiner dort ist, geht er zurück ins Zimmer. Dort fällt die Tür hinter ihm zu und er sieht auf einem Radio die Zahlen "810". Dann wird das Radio so laut, dass Kyle daran stirbt. Delilah wird von Sam und Dean zu dem Tod von Andrew Silver befragt. Sie meint, dass sie als nächstes stirbt, da es kein normaler Unfall gewesen sei, sondern sie durch ihre Handys angelenkt gewesen sind, so dass sie von der Straße abgekommen sind und Andrew ausweichen musste. Bevor sie allerdings den Notarzt rufen konnten, fiel ein Kabel auf das Auto, das deshalb Feuer fing. Dann fährt Billie, der am Steuer sitzt, bevor die Polizei auftaucht. Er meint, dass er im Knast landen würde, falls sie ihn erwischen, da er bereits betrunken gefahren ist. Delilah ist die einzige, die etwas machen will, alle anderen sind dagegen. Daraufhin streuen die Brüder Salz im Haus und sagen Delilah sie soll einen Salzkreis um ihren Stuhl nicht verlassen. Während Dean auf Delilah aufpasst, sagt sie ihm, dass sie oft Albtraume hat. Dean meint daraufhin zu ihr, dass auch er Fehler gemacht hat, die ihn immer verfolgen, er sie jedoch verdrängt und versucht sie wiedergutmachen. Sam sieht sich in der Zwischenzeit den Unfallort an, wo er erkennt, dass es keine Strom- sondern WLAN-Kabel sind und Andrew sich mittels WLAN fortbewegt. Er sagt zu Dean, dass er und Delilah sich einen sicheren Ort ohne WLAN suchen sollen und er versucht den Geist zu vernichten. Bevor sie jedoch gehen können taucht Andrews Geist auf allen elektronischen Geräten auf. Dean beginnt alles zu zerstören, was eine WLAN-Verbindung hat und die beiden rennen in den Keller. Dort verstreut Dean das Salz, da er hofft das dort kein WLAN ist und der Geist nicht vorbeikommt. Sam geht zu Corey Silver, um mit ihr zu reden. Sie lässt ihn hinein und erzählt ihm, dass Andrew sich bereits online bei ihr gemeldet hat. Anfangs dachte sie es wäre ein Scherz, doch er kannte Sachen, die nur er und sie wussten. Am Anfang haben sie sich gut unterhalten, aber dann begann er sich lange nicht mehr zu melden und war dann nur mehr auf Rache aus. Sie erkannte sofort, dass ihr Mann die Jugendlichen getötet hat, wusste aber nicht was sie machen sollte. Dean findet im Keller ein Handy unter einem Sofakissen. Dann erscheint auf einmal der Geist von Andrew, der Dean beiseite wirft und beginnt Delilah zu erwürgen. Dean gelingt es ihn mit einem Eisenstab zu verscheuchen. Als sie den Keller dann verlassen wollen, merken sie, dass die Tür verschlossen ist. Daraufhin versucht Dean den Geist davon zu überzeugen, dass er böse ist und er mit dem Morden aufhören soll, da er sonst keinen Frieden bekommt. Er erscheint hinter Dean und versucht ihn zu töten. Doch Dean ist es mit dem Handy gelungen Sam zu erreichen, der Corey ans Telefon geholt hat. Sie schafft es Andrew davon zu überzeugen aufzuhören, der daraufhin erlöst wird und verschwindet. Dean und Sam bringen Delilah zu Corey, die sich für alles was passiert ist entschuldigen will. Als sie gegangen ist, meint Dean, dass Frieden für ihn heißt Menschen zu helfen und er es aufgegeben hat eine Heilung für das Mal zu suchen. Dafür will er kämpfen, bis er es nicht mehr schafft, da er nicht immer weiter auf ein Wunder hoffen kann. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Andrew Silver Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *'Head Full of Doubt/Road Full of Promise' von The Avett Brothers *'64 Redcliffe Gardens' von Hazelden *'Work, Breed, Consume' von Against Empire *'Take Me to Church' von Hozier Trivia *Der englische Titel Halt & Catch Fire ist die Bezeichnung für einen Code, der Computermaschinen zum Absturz bringen kann. Zudem gibt es auch eine Fernsehserie mit dem gleichen Namen. *Der deutsche Titel deutet lediglich die Art und Weise an, mit der der Geist in der Episode die Menschen verletzt, nämlich durch das Manipulieren elektrischer Geräte. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig